The present invention relates to a foot cleaning device and more specifically to a hinged soap dispensing foot cleaning device with interchangeable and replaceable cartridges of bristles having varying sizes and bristle thickness.
While bathing one day the inventor realized the difficulties inherent in washing one's own feet.
The anatomical location of the foot, i.e. at the extremity of each leg, coupled with the necessity of using each foot to balance in an upright position, makes the foot an extremely difficult body part to properly clean. Nonetheless, properly cleaning one's feet is extremely important and failure to do so can result in a variety of heath and hygiene issues.
Most people bathe themselves while standing in an upright position. Cleaning one's feet while in the upright position typically requires an awkward balancing act where the bather balances on one foot while soaping the other foot. As such, the typical foot bathing experience is not only a difficult one, but potentially dangerous as well. The level of danger increases with the age and the increasing lack of mobility and flexibility of the bather.
Cluttering the already limited floor space of a typical small bathtub or shower can create additional dangers to the bather, especially when the bather's eyes are closed while washing his or her hair. As such, the inventor realized that in addition to creating a device that would facilitate the washing of one's feet while standing, the inventor realized that the device also had to be easily storable and removable from the limited floor space of the bathtub or shower.
The feet are a particularly sensitive area of the body for many people. Furthermore, the level of foot sensitivity varies among different people and therefore a sensation that one person might find to be extremely enjoyable might be intolerable for another person. As such, the inventor realized that the length and bristle thickness for the foot scrubbing device had to vary to accommodate the preferences of a diverse level of foot sensitivity.
Additionally, as the foot is a body part that is susceptible to fungal or bacterial infections, it would be desirable to have interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges on the device so that one device could be used by several people without the risk of cross contamination by an infected user.
The inventor also realized that in addition to taking up floor space in the bathtub or shower, a foot scrubbing device that remains in contact with the floor, creates the opportunity for stagnant water to accumulate, which then increases the likelihood of molds, mildews and other undesirable fungi growing on the device. As such, it became evident that the device must be able to dry in an upright position so that water would not accumulate on the device.
The present invention was invented to address the foregoing problems. Specifically, a hinged soap dispensing foot cleaning device with interchangeable and replaceable cartridges comprising inter alia, a hinged foot cleaning chassis assembly, a plurality of interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges sized and configured to be removably attached to the chassis assembly, a pump means for pumping a liquid, sized and configured to be removably and operatively connected to the chassis assembly, and a liquid filled bladder sized and configured to be housed in the chassis assembly.
In operation, a user places one foot on the foot cleaning chassis and applies a predetermined amount of pressure on the pump means with the user's heel, thereby dispensing a predetermined amount of liquid soap or other liquid from the liquid filled bladder. The liquid travels about the tubular members of the foot cleaning chassis until it is dispensed about the bristle cartridges. The user then can move his or her foot back and forth about the bristles of the bristle cartridge thereby creating a lather and cleaning the user's feet.
When the user's feet are satisfactorily cleaned, the user can rinse the device using a shower head or other water supply, then raise the device to an upright position using the hinge attached to foot cleaning chassis to dry and store the device. In the event the bristles on the bristle cartridges become worn or uncomfortable to the user, the user can simply replace the bristle cartridges.
The hinged storage feature along with the interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges creates a foot cleaning device that addresses problems that have yet to be adequately addressed in this field of technology.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device that facilitates the cleaning of one's own feet while standing in the upright position.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot cleaning device that has interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot cleaning device that is adapted to a varying level of foot sensitivity.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot cleaning device that can be used by multiple users with a limited risk of cross contamination by one of the users.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot cleaning device that can easily be stored when not in use.
Yet, another objective of the present invention is to provide a foot cleaning device that will dry in an upright position thereby reducing the amount of standing water on the device.
Information relevant to attempts to address these objectives can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,398; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,286; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,439; however each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: the references do not provide for a method for storage when not in use; the references do not provide for a hinged arm that allows for upright drying, the references do not provide for way to reduce the accumulation of standing water in or on the device, and the references do not provide for interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges with bristles of varying size and thickness.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a hinged soap dispensing foot scrubbing device with interchangeable and replaceable cartridges comprising inter alia, a hinged foot cleaning chassis assembly, a plurality of interchangeable and replaceable bristle cartridges sized and configured to be removably attached to the chassis assembly, a pump means for pumping a liquid, sized and configured to be removably and operatively connected to the chassis assembly, and a liquid filled bladder sized and configured to be housed in the chassis assembly.